Slayer Tower
The Slayer Tower is located northwest of Canifis. There are three floors, each with increasingly dangerous slayer monsters. It is also known as the "Morytania Slayer Tower," the "Canifis Slayer Tower," or the "Canifis Monster House." All monsters within the building require a certain slayer level to kill, the lowest being Crawling Hands at level 5, and the highest being Abyssal demons at level 85 slayer. Travel There are a number of ways to get to the tower. * The fastest way to get to the Slayer Tower is to use the Slayer ring. * Fairy rings can be used to access code CKS which leads to a spot just south of the tower and west of Canifis. * Another route is to travel to nearby Canifis using a Kharyrll Teleport either via a house portal or through Ancient Magicks. * An Ectophial can be used to teleport to Port Phasmatys, walking west from there. * You can also charter to port phasmatys, but this costs GP and also takes more time than other teleports. * Lastly, walking from Varrock through Paterdomus, although this is by far the longest route. Top floor The top floor of the tower contains Gargoyles, Nechryael, and Abyssal Demons. See map for details. The advanced spiked chain climb in the northeast corner requires 71 agility this can be used as a shortcut from the Infernal Mages on the first floor to the Nechryael on the top floor, none of these monsters are aggressive. First floor The first floor of the tower contains Infernal Mages, Bloodvelds, and Aberrant Spectres. Aberrant Spectres are aggressive, and they will dangerously reduce stats unless a nosepeg or slayer helmet is worn. If intending to travel to the top floor it is recommended to use the agility shortcut, wear a nosepeg or slayer helmet to get past these. To reach the stairs to the top floor from the stairs from the ground floor, go all around the first floor; north, then west, then south, then west again. There is an advanced spiked chain climb in the northeast corner requiring 71 Agility to climb, which leads to the top floor of the tower. The shortcut by the Aberrant Spectres leads back to the ground floor. Ground floors shortcut lands in the middle of aggressive Aberrant Spectres, so do NOT use this unless wearing a nosepeg or slayer helmet, which require 60 and 35 Slayer to wear, respectively. Music *The Terrible Tower Personalities There are no intelligible species in the Slayer Tower. However available for slaying are: *Crawling Hands, *Banshees, *Infernal Mages, *Bloodvelds, *Aberrant Spectres, *Gargoyles, *Nechryael, and *Abyssal Demons. You may also find the ghost of Viggora here during the Ghostly Robes miniquest. Quests Priest in Peril is required to enter Morytania, where Slayer Tower is located. Trivia *Examining the bleach-white skeletons in the tower reveals a joke. One examine reads "How do you make a skeleton laugh?" and another reads "Tickle his funny bone." *Sometimes when running into the tower the doors will appear both shut and closed. But it is possible to walk through the closed doors. This glitch has not been fixed. *If you keep opening and closing the slayer tower doors you will get a message saying "the door seems to be stuck". See also * Slayer * Slayer Dungeon Category:Buildings Category:Slayer Category:Morytania Category:Locations